


A Festival to Never Forget

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's heading to a festival with the gang. Everything is going great (except for the heat), until he notices some weird things when he's looking at his best friend. is this just the heat, or is there really something wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Festival to Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> omg I'm actually starting a Fanfiction. It's JeanMarco, something that took over my whole life
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

It’s mid-June. The temperature has never been so high before. Birds have stopped flying, and are taking a rest, hidden between the leaves of high trees. On a long, silent road, just one bus is driving.

“Are you kidding me? It’s the hottest day of the century, and just at this day, the festival starts.” Jean leans back in his seat, speaking with a slight groan. “you’re lucky I like the bands myself, else I wouldn’t have gone there…” Marco sits next to him. He rolls his eyes at Jean, as he says: “come on, we all know you don’t like being left out from us. Even if it was the crappiest band on earth, you surely wouldn’t want to stay behind, at home”

“That’s true Jean, you’d totally miss us, call us, cry in your bed, while you hug all your plushi-“  
  
“Enough, Eren, enough.” Jean slams his hand in front of the boy’s mouth. “I get it already.” Everyone around them started to laugh. After a while, Jean decides to let go of Eren’s face, and lean back in his seat. The bus keeps passing by trees, sometimes letting through the warm beams of the sun. Jean wipes some sweat of his forehead, ready to complain about the heat again. But when he turns his head to Marco, he notices he’s asleep. His chest is slowly moving up and down, his mouth is opened just a little, and the sun is lightening up his whole face. Jean feels his heartbeat raise, as he looks at the freckles of his best friend’s face. His cheeks are turning slightly pink, as his eyes are examining his face. Why does this give him such funny feelings in his chest?  What’s going on? He leaned back in his seat again. His head is spinning, and the heat isn’t making it any better. Please, let the bus arrive soon.

 

After a few hours more, the bus finally stops at a huge field of grass, filled with tents and caravans. That’s right, they have to sleep in a tent. Thank god he doesn’t have to sleep in one tent with the whole group. If they had to, it would turn out in a fight anyway. He walks to an open spot, near the fences that are surrounding the field.

“I think this is a nice spot to settle our tents, don’t you guys think? We need to hurry though, it’s already quite late, and we wouldn’t want to put everything up while it’s dark.”

“What is it Jean, afraid of the dark?” Eren starts mocking him again. At the moment where Eren’s last word rolled off his tongue, Jean decided to drop his backpack. He rolls up his sleeves, while making fists. Eren doesn’t move an inch, as he’s standing there with his face, almost completely filled with a grin. As soon as Jean reaches out to hit him, Marco grabs his hand.

“Jean come on… I actually found it quite funny…” He says with a giggly tone. Jean’s muscles release immediately, as he stares at his face. This feeling again, what is this feeling again? Why is my heartbeat raising, as if I’m running through the streets, almost missing my bus for school? What’s wrong with me?

“Hey… Jean? Are you okay Jean?” Armin stands next to him, poking his cheek. Jean blinks a few times, and then suddenly realises he’s still in the middle of the group, having a fist up, with his best friend’s hand around him. His cheeks turns red, and his eyes widen just a bit

“What’s going on what are you looking at?” his voice sounds hard and higher than normal. Everyone around them stared at him for a moment, and then burst out in laugher

“What’s wrong Jeanie, losing your voice already?” Eren laughed. Jean’s eyebrows formed a frown, and the muscles in his fist contracted again. Marco’s hand tightens around his wrist.

“Jean, let him be, he’s acting like a you kid…” He said, trying to prevent a fight, “Let’s just make sure we have a place to sleep tonight, okay?” Jean looked at him, and eventually let his arm down. He nodded, and tried to get the tent out of his bag. After a few minutes of struggling, it finally got out of it. Jean started to get it up, as suddenly Eren said: “Damn no, I have a hole in my tent. I can’t even get it up like this…” His tent looked like a pile of sticks and cloths, useless to sleep in. Jean looked around, but no one seemed to have space for two.

“Jean has a tent for two, maybe you can ask hi-“ Mikasa got interrupted: “No way I’m not going to sleep next to that moron, really!” Eren stood up. “I rather sleep outside!”

“Eren you can’t sleep outside. What if it will storm or anything…” Mikasa says, looking at him. “Accept his offe-“ again she got interrupted. But this time by Jean.

“Sorry but did I offer anything? No. I did not.” His eyebrows form a frown again. Little did he know it was his fault, if there got a fight again, but why would he care? There would be no way he would share a tent with that moron. “find somewhere else to sleep”

“Jean please why can’t he sleep with you?” Armin asked. Marco started laughing.

“Armin please that would be gay, even too gay for Jean”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, my dear” Marco takes a pillow and sits in front of his put up tent. “How about Eren takes my tent, and I’ll sleep next to you. I know you don’t mind that” That feeling again, what is that feeling again? It’s warm, it’s quite alarming. He’s not getting a heart attack, right?

“that sounds like a great idea!” Armin smiles at them “Right Eren?” Eren nods in approval, and looks at Jean who’s mind is slowly drifting away “What’s with him? Is he okay?” Marco stands up, walking in front of him, moving his head close to Jeans, and shakes his shoulders carefully. “Yo Jean, is everything okay?” Of course, Marco couldn’t know this would make everything even worse, standing this close by. Jean’s head almost exploded. What the hell is wrong with him. Why is his head blowing up, just by the thought of his best friend being close to him? What’s going on with him? His eyes close, as he wipes away some sweat off his forehead. His hands are shaking

“I guess it’s the heat. I couldn’t stand it a few hours ago already, remember?” he forces a smile on his face. “I’ll go get some drinks. You guys want some too?” He waits for everyone to tell him what to get, and then walks away. Finally, some time to think, and put things straight. What was he doing over there? He didn’t blush, right? That would be horrible. No he didn’t, Eren would’ve laughed at him. Then what happened? He blacked out. Because of Marco. His best friend. What the hell is wrong with him?

It’s probably just the heat, yes. Almost 40 degrees Celsius. Of course, he’s just hallucinating. Just drink something, take it easy, and everything will be okay.

 

After a few minutes, Jean decides to walk back, holding a tray full of bottles. His head starts spinning again, as soon as he notices he’s getting closer to his friends. Once he’s very near, he stops walking, staring at them from a distance. Everyone is having fun with each other. Eren is walking around in an idiotic way, Mikasa is laughing because of it. Someone has started to play some music, and Jean notices Armin started dancing. But not alone…

“I didn’t know you could dance, Marco?” Armin said with a huge smile.

“Of course I can, everyone can, right?” Jean stared at him for a short while, not noticing Eren saw him. After a minute, he suddenly felt Eren’s fingertip in his ear.

“What the hell?!” Jean stepped back. “What was that good for?”

“Sorry you were staring so intensely, I couldn’t help myself anymore.” Eren’s laugh wasn’t as loud as normally. It actually sounded like he was hiding it. “What were you staring at? Or rather, **who** were you staring at?”

“Err… no… one…” Jean looked at him. “Why would it be your business anyway?”

“Well, I looked where your stare would end, so I’m curious. Armin or Marco?” Jean’s heart skipped a beat. That bastard, how did he notice? He closed his eyes with a frown.

“No… one… really…” He looked at Eren. “It’s none of your business. Now, can I go?”

“Ugh you’re so boring. Yes. You can go.” Jean walked to the group, followed by Eren. As soon as he sat down, Marco sat next to him. Jean looked up at him, facing a red, freckled face.

“Thanks! Geez it’s hot today…” Marco grabbed a bottle and opened it. Jean just nodded, looking down at his feet. He moved them along with the music, leaving a nervous aura around him. Marco noticed.

“What’s wrong Jean? Did Eren do weird thing to you again?” Yes. He noticed him staring at his friend. Why the actual fuck was he staring at his friend. In that kind of way.

“I think he drugged me this morning. I’m seeing weird things today…” Marco started laughing.

“What are you seeing then?” Jean shook his head. He better shouldn’t tell him. He looked up to the sky. Many stars were visible. It must be late already.

“What time is it?” Armin threw a small clock at him. Almost 11 pm. No wonder he was getting tired. “did we really arrive that late? I thought we arrived around 7?”

“No, we didn’t make that, unfortunately. It indeed is late. I guess I’m going to visit my tent” Armin stood up and walked to his tent. In a few seconds, he had crawled into it. “Good night, you all!”

After a few minutes, everyone went to bed. Quite logical, the festival starts around 10 in the morning already. It would be a shame if they’d miss the start. Jean was still sitting in his chair, staring at his bottle. Everyone left, except for Marco, who was waiting for him. But he couldn’t wait much longer. Suddenly, Jean felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to bed, are you coming with me?” Marco said smiling. His cheeks were glowing. Jean looked at him with a red face

“Y-Yeah… Yeah…” Jean smiled back. He stood up, put away the bottle, and walked to the tent. “Eren’s lucky you have a double tent you know”

“Yes… he really is…” Marco chuckled a bit. After Jean got in the tent, Marco followed. “We are too though, or well, you are. Here we have space to clothes.

“I… certainly am lucky… yes…” Jean’s face turned red again. How many times was it today? How many times does he have to start blushing again? Why the hell is he blushing all the time? He quickly took off his shirt, ready to change clothes.

“Hey, Jean, Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange today…” Marco laid his hand on Jean back. Jean shivered as he felt his fingers touching his skin. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing again.

“I… don’t know… I guess I’m just tired.” Jean turned around, looking at a worried Marco. “I’m totally fine” Marco’s face changed to a shy smile. He turned around again, also taking off his shirt. Jean’s heart stared racing. Dude, are you fucking kidding me. Why is he feeling so warm, by seeing him getting naked. He’s not gay. He had a crush on Mikasa a while ago. What the hell?  
Jean leaned back, touching Marco’s back with his own. His eyes closed, while he was trying to figure out what was happening.

“Jean… Jean… Hey Jean!” Jean woke up. What happened ? He looked at Marco. “Dude you were spacing out, are you sure you’re okay?” He closed his hands around Jean’s face. His mouth was a little open, and his eyebrows formed a very worried face.

“I… I don’t know. I just don’t know!” Jean laid down on the mattress, not noticing it is a double one. “as I said, I guess I’m just tired…”

“Oh, then we need to sleep. I really never saw you like this before.” Marco giggled a little. Jean’s eyes widened. Are you kidding me? He’s cute! Why the hell is he cute?! As if that wasn’t enough yet, Jean found out it was a double bed, by Marco lying next to him.

“Are y-you going to lay next to me?”

“Yes? Problem with it? I won’t kill you in your sleep, easy.”

“No I was just wondering…”

“Good.”

Silence. They were staring at each other. Somehow, Jean started to feel more comfortable as every second passed by. Marco’s hand reached to the small light, a little above Jean’s head. He turned it off. The darkness filled the room, and Jean felt a lot better thanks to it. Marco didn’t have to notice his nervousness, nor did he notice his expression. Jean was smiling. He was actually smiling. No smirk like he always wears. No, a smile. Marco’s movements were making soft noises. Jean was trying to feel where he was moving to. He was turning around. Marco laid his back to him.  
Jean raised his arm. Could he? Should he? Or is it better if he wouldn’t? He moved his arm to Marco’s back. His fingertips touched Marco’s skin. He was even able to feel some of his freckles on his shoulders.

“What’s wrong, Jean?” Marco whispered. “Is everything okay?”

“I can feel your freckles. I didn’t know you could feel them”

“Some feel like small scars, I know.”

“It feels funny.”

“I can notice. Your hand is still on my back”

“Do you mind?”

“No.”

Jean opened his eyes. He doesn’t mind? Why wouldn’t he mind?  
After a few seconds, Marco turned around. “Can you now please tell me what’s wrong? You’re acting very strange.”

“It’s nothing Marco, really. Maybe it’s because I’ve never been to a festival before?”

“Well, I haven’t either. And I don’t have any problems either.”

Jean turned silent. It’s true. Damn why is he so transparent. Marco moved closer to him

“What are you doing?” Jean asked. Marco didn’t respond. Instead, he just moved a bit closer. Jean moved back, and closed his eyes. What the hell is going on right now?

“Stop worrying me, please.” Marco’s face is close to Jean’s. He could feel his breathing on his face, if he didn’t get so nervous. “I don’t like to see you in trouble.”

“I’m not in troubl-“ Jean couldn’t finish his scentence

“I can notice something is wrong. And I will find out, mention my words!” with those words, Marco turned around, put in some earphones, and fell asleep a few minutes after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it isn't NSFW yet. but it will be ohohoho


End file.
